


Back to the Real World

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: Logan's recently home from deployment and Veronica needs to go back to work. Or does she?





	Back to the Real World

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I once posted on [Tumblr](http://troublescout.tumblr.com/post/130646604411/love-ficlet-back-to-the-real-world).

Logan’s sprawled out on the couch in Veronica’s office, reading Erin Morgenstern’s latest and biting his cuticle.

She rereads the first paragraph of her paperwork for the sixth time, futilely trying to focus. “Stop being distracting.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re here, you’re you, and I’m me. You’re distracting.”

“Just ignore me.”

“That has literally  _never_  worked.”

He casts her a glance. “Darlin’, that just might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he lilts in a soft southern twang and she looks at him longingly. He starts to feel guilty. “Do you seriously want me to go?”

“No.”

He sits up. “Should I?”

“Probably.” The idea tastes sour in her mouth.

“Okay.”

He walks over to give her a chaste kiss goodbye and she catches his hand upon his retreat. “Try again next weekend, okay? One week back from deployment’s just too soon.”

He gives her hand a squeeze. “Deal.”

“My defenses are down.”

“Quit sweet talking me or I’ll never get out of here.” He kisses her again before pushing away her rolling chair, using their laced fingers to give her a twirl.

–

An hour later Veronica comes home like storm, slamming their front door, “I’m never going to get anything done!”

“What’s wrong?” he barely has time to wonder before her hands are pressed against his pecks, staggering him backwards towards the bedroom. 

“My whole office smells like you. I hope you’re happy!” He looks at her, mouth agape as she straddles him and peels off her shirt.

–

Two hours after that and she’s zipping up her boots while he’s laid out on the bed, undone. 

He trails his fingers over the crescent of exposed skin at the base of her spine. “I feel so cheap.”

“Hey, you cost me my heart. That’s pretty damn expensive.” She rubs her fingers against her thumb in his direction for emphasis and he smiles. She smiles at her boot, pretending not to notice.

“Good luck on the case.”

“Thanks,” she says as she stands and gives him a peck. “Wishful thinking: I should be home around eight if I can make any progress.”

“Okay, I think I’m going to go to the beach. Study, play with Pony.”

“Surf?”

“Maybe.”

She gets a sudden onslaught of mental images highlighting some of her favorite Logan attributes: intellect, sweetness, wet hotness. She wants hang out with him so bad her chest aches.

She comes back to herself to find him smirking at her. “God dammit, Logan!” she huffs on her way out the door.

–

Three hours later she plops down next to him in the sand and curls into his side.

“One more day of vacation won’t kill me.”

“Valiant effort.”


End file.
